Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and/or semiconductor packages with a thin recon interposer and without through-semiconductor-vias (TSVs).
Background Art
As the technology for making integrated circuits (ICs) improves, for example from 14 nm/16 nm process technology to 10 nm, 7 nm, 5 nm, and smaller, more functions are included in the semiconductor active IC dies, while the size of the semiconductor active die gets smaller. Similarly, the active semiconductor dies would require more input and output ports on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., packaging semiconductor substrate) as more input signals are sent to the IC dies for processing and more output signals are produced. As the size of the semiconductor active IC die gets smaller, the pin to pin pitch on the semiconductor active die gets smaller too. Smaller pin to pin pitch can result in a smaller pitch on input/output (I/O) terminals on the semiconductor substrate. I/O pads and bump pitch on a silicon IC die can be as small as 10 μm. However, substrate manufacturing and routing limitations can only allow around 120 μm I/O pitch for area array I/Os (flip chip bumps), thus forcing around 120 μm-130 μm bump pitches on a die for today's 40 nm, 28 nm, 20 nm, and 16 nm processes. As a result, the die size is increased (higher die cost) to accommodate required number of I/O.
In order to address the above issues, one or more interposers can be used. An interposer can be placed under the active semiconductor die and above the semiconductor substrate (e.g., a packaging semiconductor substrate). The interposer can be a through-silicon-via interposer (TSI) that is used for signal fan-out from a fine pin to pin pitch on the semiconductor active die to a coarse pitch I/O on the semiconductor substrate. TSI can act as an intermediate transition between a pitch of around 20-40 μm to a pitch of around 120 μm-180 μm. However, TSI can be expensive to manufacture and difficult to handle during package assembly process.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.